The next chapter
by bookworm1099
Summary: the group has moved in with the fellowship but are they ready for the surprises that await them
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story I'm daring to post on Fan Fiction so please review loads so my writing skills progress. Thanks.

Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since Kait, Gabriel, Anna, Rob, Lewis and Lydia stopped Mr Zete's and they have all moved in with the fellowship.

"Kait, are you listening to me at all?" Gabriel asked Kait, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh, sorry just thinking, what did you say?" she replied.

"I said would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he repeated patiently, smiling at her.

"Yeah! We haven't been alone, I mean completely alone for weeks, so where are we going" she said moving over into Gabriel's waiting arms.

"Well I managed to get us a table at Café Rouge, is that ok?"

Kait pulling back a little to see his face, expecting to see his dark grey eyes full of humour, but just getting love.

"Okay, wow how did you manage that, I mean wow, what time are we booked in for?"

"We're booked in at eight, which gives you, oh four hours to get ready. That should be plenty of time as you always look amazing without having to do anything." And with that he kissed her lovingly but passionately at the same time, making Kait's head spin, but all too soon he pulled away, always careful not to lose control, trying to avoid a repeat of iris and Durham. He didn't think he could cope if he hurt Kait. He loved her too much.

Breathless, Kaitlyn ran upstairs to get ready and get Anna's advice on what to wear.

"No, no, no, Kait the black dress is better, you look great in it. Trust me." Anna said.

"Okay, I trust you, so how do I look?" She asked when she'd changed into the dress.

"Nope you won't listen to me, look for yourself" Anna replied as she pushed Kait in front of the full length mirror.

When she looked Kait saw a stranger looking back. The person in the mirror was wearing a black dress that stopped just above the knee and that hugged her slim body, her long fiery hair falling loosely down her back a, her strange dark rimmed blue eyes wide with excitement and her cheeks a little flushed just perfected her look. As she stood staring at her reflection she remembered the cold girl she had been not so long ago, a girl who had mistrusted boys, but Rob and Gabriel had helped thaw her heart and now she wasn't sure what she'd do without Gabriel. She turned grinning to Anna and flung her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are a miracle worker"

"You're welcome. Now go, you've got to go or you'll be late" and Anna pushed her towards the door.

When Gabriel saw Kait his eye's widened and he smiled, taking her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks, you look great too, you know I've never seen you in formal wear before and it suits you"

Gabriel was wearing a black suit, with his top button undone and no tie and looking very cool wearing it.

"Let's go" he said as he walked her to the car.

****

Back home Gabriel and Kait were sitting in bed together after changing into more comfortable clothes for bed. Gabriel pulled Kait close and rested his head on top of her hair and sighed with contentment. They sat there in silence of 5 minutes but not caring because they were together, when Gabriel broke the silence with four words.

"I love you Kait"

Stunned Kait didn't answer straight away as he'd never said he'd loved her, at least not in so many words, and she felt his arms go tense around her when she finally answered barely above a whisper.

"I love you too" and with that he kissed her deeply, passionately and he didn't stop and she didn't either, both caught up with in the wildfire that spread through their entwined bodies, and they both lost all vestiges of control, that night they became one and they made love for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Gabriel woke the next morning he panicked, the usual ramblings that went around Kait's mind as she slept were gone.

_Oh God no I've done it again. I lost control and now I've lost her, _Gabriel thought desperately, as he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed so he could go and get help. But just as he got to the door he heard a voice that made his heart want to explode.

"Where are you going?" Kait asked sleepily, pushing herself up into a sitting position and pulling her tangled hair out of her face.

"Your okay!" He cried rushing back to the bed to hold her needing to make sure he wasn't imagining her alive and awake.

"Of course" she giggled "why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought that I'd…that I'd drained your energy last night while we were…you know, cause when I woke up I couldn't hear any of your thoughts, and normally your mind buzzes when your asleep" he said barely above a whisper as if saying it any louder would make it true.

Kait stopped giggling as she saw his face contort with pain as he talked.

"Oh, well I'm ok, see?" she said softly as she reached up and kissed him.

"Yeah I see" he laughed shakily after they pulled apart, and a wide grin spread across his face as he looked at her. "Err... I think you should get dressed and we should go and find the others as they might have felt me panicking earlier."

As he said this Kait's cheeks reddened as a thought popped into her head. "You don't think they felt us last night do you?"

"Well, suppose we'll just have to go find them to find out, won't we?" He said and his cocky bad boy grin spread across his face.

"You're not helping!" she said, slapping him on the arm as she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

Once both Kaitlyn and Gabriel were dressed they left their room and walked down the corridor to the Rec room to find their friends. As they walked in everyone looked up and started laughing. Now knowing the answer to her question Kait felt her cheeks heat up and she buried her face in Gabriel's shoulder, Gabriel trying desperately not to laugh along with the others put his arm around her and pulled her over to the couch and onto his lap.

"Well I don't think we need to ask if you two had a good night" Lewis said and everyone started laughing again. Kait buried her head further into Gabriel's shoulder.

"No you don't, but how come you didn't come when I was worried earlier" He asked as he rubbed Kait's back to comfort her.

"What happened?" Rob asked from the window seat, Kait's head popped up on hearing the hostility in his voice.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding" Gabriel said quickly. When the others looked sceptical he said "No really everything's fine, it's just I thought I'd hurt Kait like I did with Iris, but obviously I didn't."

"No, but you could have." Rob shot at him.

Gabriel was about to tell him were he could stick his 'could haves' when Anna calmly explained "We put up walls so we couldn't hear you two this morning so that you could have some privacy." This brought Gabriel up short.

"Guys, I hate to break up this little love fest but didn't Tasmin say we had to go to the dining room for a meeting as soon as the love birds woke up?" Lydia reminded them.

"Okay, we're up so let's go see what they want" Kait said as she jumped up and pulled Gabriel to the door, relieved for the change in subject. Everyone followed a few steps behind.

On entering the large but simple dining room they saw the fellowship all sitting round the solid mahogany table talking with their heads together. Lydia cleared her throat to get their attention and when they looked up Tasmin motioned to the empty seats at the table and they sat down. As soon as they were settled Tasmin started to explain. "We called this meeting today as we've just found out that Mr Zete's didn't die when the crystal exploded. He's alive and now he's after us.".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait. By 'us' do you mean the fellowship, or us?" He asked, gesturing to the five people around him who sat with varying amounts of shock and fear showing on their faces.

"He's after the six of you." Tasmin replied, her voice cool and calm. The only emotion shown was in her eyes which portrayed the sadness she felt.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Rob asked, his voice tight.

"STOP HIM, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? LAST TIME WE TRIED THAT THREE PEOPLE DIED, ONE OF WHICH WAS MY BROTHER, OUR HOUSE WAS NEARLY DESTROYED AND ZETE'S IS STILL OUT THERE!" A young man, Jacob, shouted. Jacob (who was LeShan's brother) was the spitting image of his brother; he had caramel coloured skin, dark eyes that had a slight slant to them and pale shimmery brown hair.

Gabriel jumped up. "So if we're not going to stop him what do you suggest we do?" Gabriel said, sounding annoyed. Kaitlyn grabbed his arm and she pulled him back down to his chair. Once seated she leaned over and whispered.

"Be nice. I know you're worried, but they broke their own rules so that you could live in the house with me," as she finished the corners of her mouth curved up into a smile. Gabriel found her hand and laced his finger with hers.

Gabriel turned to Tasmin and calmly said "Sorry, she's right. I'm worried. So what do you suggest we do?"

Eye's sparkling at the two of them Tasmin replied formally with only a hint of the amusement she felt. "I think we should move to our safe house and I suggest that we go tomorrow. So with that I conclude this meeting so that we can get packed and moving by tomorrow morning." As everyone rose to leave Jacob called above the scraping of chairs and the worried whisper that had broke out.

"Why are we disrupting all our lives if he's after that lot!" he pointed to the group who were all staring at him with shock, as was everyone else.

Tasmin answered and for the first time that morning she let the annoyance she felt thicken her response. "They are one of us, as they have been for the past few months and we protect those who belong to the fellowship. If you don't like it you can stay here, but I hope for your safety that you come with us as I don't think LeShan would be happy if you gave up on those he died to protect." As she spoke several emotions flittered across his face; anger, sadness, shame and finally defeat. After a few seconds he mumbled an apology and left to pack. Slowly people followed and shortly afterwards were upstairs packing in their rooms.

"_Are we really going to go with them tomorrow" _Lewis asked through the web that Gabriel created when he saved Rob and Kaitlyn from being discovered by Mr Zete's when they snuck into a secret room attempting to find out the truth about the institute that Me Zete's was funding.

"_Hell no, I think we should go after him and sort this out once and for all," _Gabriel Replied.

"_I agree but how are we going to get away without Tasmin finding out?" _Rob asked.

"_Simple. We leave tonight after everyone's gone to bed."_ Kaitlyn Supplied.

"_Okay, we'll act like we're going along with their plans this afternoon and we'll leave as soon as we can. We could take one of the cars to make it a bit easier for us to find him," _Anna said.

All in agreement they broke off their link as much as possible so that they could be with their own thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence Gabriel turned to Kaitlyn, when she looked he pulled her to him hugging her fiercely.

"I know we could go with the fellowship but until he's gone neither you or the rest of us are safe. And well, I would rather fight and get it over with than live in fear for months until he finds us." Gabriel said, his voice muffled by her hair.

Not leaving the stronghold of his arms she tilted her head back to look at his face and said "You don't have to explain. I want this over too." As she rested her head against his shoulder again, barely above a whisper she said "I love you and we'll get though this like we did last time."

"I love you too" Gabriel said as he lent down to kiss her. When they broke apart they continued packing in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The afternoon came and went and before they knew it, the sky darkened, the stars shone and the group found themselves in their bedroom's waiting for the fellowship to go to bed and fall asleep.

Kaitlyn sat on the bed snuggling against Gabriel's side and spent the time they had before they left thinking of the night before when everything had been so wonderfully perfect and trying to forget about what they were heading into. When they were both getting stiff from sitting Gabriel looked at the clock on the bedside table.

" Kait, its 2 o'clock. I think it'll be safe to go now," Gabriel whispered, so close to her ear that his breath tickled it. They'd planned that Kait and Gabriel would go to the garage first and unlock the van and the others would join them soon after. They would then drive towards Victoria and sleep in the parking lot until the first ferry to Port Angeles left where they would drive to Anna's Parent's house and there they would work out what to do next.

"Okay" Kait replied as she got up and stretched. "The bags are in the van aren't they? I really don't feel like trying to get those down the stairs quietly" a small smile on her lips.

"Yep, all packed and ready to go" Gabriel took Kait's hand, turn it over, brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Nope, lets go" Kait replied trying to sound upbeat and confident, her voice only just missing.

Chuckling and still holding Kait's hand he lead her to the door and down the corridor. When they reached the stairs she sent a silent message to the others.

"_Guys if you come to the garage in a few minutes we should be ready to go." _Three okay's flooded her mind as they all answered her at once.

Once they reached the garage Gabriel let go of Kait's hand and went over to retrieve the keys from their hook. While he was doing this Kaitlyn walked over to the silver VW caravelle van that the fellowship had let them pack up as it had about enough room for them all to fit in. As Gabriel came over he unlocked the doors and climbed in the front seat, Kait got into the passenger seat. Just as they were getting settled they heard footsteps above their heads, both of them held their breath as they waited. When Rob, Anna, Lydia and Lewis came through the garage door they breathed a sigh of relief and waited for them to climb in the car.

When they were settled Gabriel looked over his shoulder "Do you guys think you could've been any louder? I don't think you woke up the people on the top floor."

"Shut up Gabe and drive" Rob said from behind him.

Gabriel pressed the button under the dash and opened the garage door. The noise of the door opening cut through the silence, the group froze trying to hear if anyone had woken up. When they didn't hear anything Gabriel pulled out of the garage and headed towards the harbour.

Forty five minutes later they arrived at Victoria. They stopped in the parking lot and feel asleep.

ʨʨʨʨ

The rumble of nearby traffic woke Kaitlyn a few hours later. Carefully she disentangled herself from Gabriel's lap and looked at the clock on the dashboard, 10:30am! Her eyes widened, they only had half an hour to get their tickets and get to the ferry.

She shook Gabriel awake and pointed to the clock; he swore, started the car and drove to the ticket office as Kaitlyn woke the others.

Fifteen minutes later they boarded the ferry and they all breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled out of the harbour wall. They walked out onto the deck and watched Victoria float out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Rob pulled into Marisol's driveway everyone quickly piled out of the car eager to stretch their limbs after the 14 hour drive across the country, during which they'd only stopped briefly to buy food, change driver and to take care of nature's call every once in awhile. Kaitlyn had phoned Marisol from a pay phone at the first gas station they stopped at to ask if it would be okay if they stayed with her for a few days. When she agreed everyone looked forward to seeing her, Bri and Renny (who had moved after a month at the fellowship deciding to go to school. Marisol had moved out of her parent's house shortly after the last incident with Zetes as Lydia used some of her father's money to give her compensation after he had tried to kill her when she had, in his eyes, become a liability to him) so they moved in with her when she eagerly offered to take them in.

Marisol's house was a brick 2 story bungalow with a small front yard and steps leading up to the front door. On the ground floor a large window opened up to living room and another above the garage door that lead into the dining room, both of which had drapes concealing the interior of the rooms when they arrived but they could see lights on through the gaps. The front upstairs bedroom came extended out of the roof.

When they rang the door bell, the door was almost instantly opened by a very happy Bri. Who had changed dramatically since she'd left the fellowship, the cerulean streaks in her hair had gone, replaced by her natural dark hair colour, and where make up used to smudge under her eyes, which had lit up at seeing the occupants of the doorstep, was now a make up free face. She looked just like she had done in the photo that Rob and Kaitlyn had found all those months ago. As she waved them in they stepped into a large foyer which had light wooden flooring, door frames and banisters. The walls were a light creamy colour which spread to the living and dining rooms but the kitchen was a light blue, the foyer lead to a light and welcoming living room to the left, a large and elegant dining room in right and the very pristine kitchen, that made you a little bit afraid to touch anything in case you made it messy, straight across from the front door. The stairs were against the wall of the kitchen, the riser of each step was painted white while the step was painted grey.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you all! It seems like ages ago that we said goodbye," Bri gushed as she hugged each person in turn.

Kait laughed. "It's good to see you again, I've missed you!"

"Yeah same here. It'll be great to catch up," Anna's serene voice chimed in, a hundred watt smile taking control of her delicate features. The conversation continued in this way for a few minutes while the guys stood back with smiles on all their faces at seeing the girls happy after all that had happened in the last 24 hours, and let their partners get the overenthusiastic welcome out of the way.

"So Bri, how's school going?" Gabriel asked after the girls had stopped gushing at each other.

As Bri replied her eyes lit up even more (if that's possible) and enthusiastically replied "It's going great, I love history and Geography, but then that's not exactly surprising as my psychic ability is dowsing and oh, I'm mot Bri anymore I've gone back to Sabrina, I want to put all that stuff with Zetes behind me," When she stopped she blushed as she realised how much she was talking.

Trying to overlook her embarrassment Gabriel said "Okay Sabrina, I'm glad everything's good, but where are Marisol and Renny?"

"We're in here!" Marisol called from the living room.

They all walked toward the sound of voice and walked into a spacious and comfortable living room. There was a large leather sofa along one wall (which at that moment was occupied by Marisol who was lying across it) that faced a widescreen TV on a wooden stand that matched the wood on the door frames which also held a video player and a few videos. In the middle of the room stood a coffee table which at that moment held a jumble of notebooks and textbooks from the homework that Sabrina and Renny had been doing before the 6 of them arrived.

When Marisol and Renny saw them they jumped up and gave them a warm welcome. Marisol looked just like she had when they first met her; she had tumbled mahogany hair, dark brown eyes and full lips. Renny also looked just the same. He had cream coffee skin and a lean quick body, the only thing that had changed was that he wasn't wearing his glasses but had opted to start using contacts. You could still tell even with out the glasses that he was a smart kid. During the warm welcome Renny told everyone that like Sabrina he had gone back to using his real name Paul.

After that, Sabrina and Paul reluctantly went back to their homework while Marisol gave them a tour of the house. Whilst the house was built at the start of the century the décor was modern and comfortable. To end the tour she told them that the girls would sleep in Sabrina's room and the boy's would share Paul's as they didn't have a guest room and she left them to bring their stuff up and get comfortable. When they were settled they went back down stairs and found everyone watching TV, so they found space on the floor and joined them, and for a few hours tried to forget about what they were going to have to tell their hosts the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning after Paul, Sabrina and Marisol had been told about Mr Zetes Paul and Sabrina offered to go with them to help as best they could. So after Sabrina found where he was, had had lunch and said goodbye to Marisol they packed up the car and left for San Francisco.

Once they arrived they drove around for awhile till they found a hotel that had four free rooms, on their way up everyone was silent deep in thought about what they should do next. When they reached their floor they parted into their rooms, Kait and Gabriel, Rob and Anna, Lewis and Lydia and Paul and Sabrina in the last one. As soon as Kaitlyn and Gabriel got to their room, a largish room with a double bed (their request) with a green bedspread and pillows, against the right wall, faux wood bedside tables on each side one of which had a phone and TV remote, both had a lamp with white lampshades on them, a large chest of drawers and wardrobe both opposite made of the same material as the bedside table, the chest of drawers had a widescreen TV, beside the wardrobe their was a door connecting their room to the next room which was occupied by Rob and Anna, in the far right hand corner there was a small table with to wicker chairs by it, the back wall was made of glass and opened onto a balcony which had a plastic table and chairs and from which you could see the golden gate bridge which at that moment looked spectacular with the setting sun behind and the walls were painted a neutral white with the usual generic paintings on the wall, they dumped their bags on the floor and feel into each others arms and kissed passionately, Kaitlyn's hands winding themselves into his hair and Gabriel reaching into the back pockets of her jeans to pull her closer, forgetting the troubles that surrounded them. Kaitlyn lowered her arms to started unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt but before she could completely remove it there was a knock at the door connecting their room and Rob and Anna's, groaning they broke apart, and went to open the door, all the while sorting out their clothes and hair, when they opened the door they were meet not only by the rooms occupants but the whole gang. Seeing Kait's kiss bruised lips Anna smirked at Kait who turned away blushing a bright red that clashed with her fiery hair.

Gabriel reluctantly waved them in knowing that they had to come up with a plan. Walking over to Kait while everyone got settled (Rob, Lewis, Lydia and Anna pulled the plastic chairs from the balcony and the wicker chairs from the corner to the centre of the room while Sabrina and Paul settled onto the bed) he bent down and Whispered

"We'll pick up where we left off later" this made Kait blush a brighter red that reached up to her hairline, turn and slap him on the arm and walk over to sit on the end of the bed trying not to groan, laugh or curl up in a tight ball from embarrassment. After a Second he chuckled, joined her on the bed behind her legs crosses and pulled her onto his lap his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him forgetting her embarrassment.

"So where do we look first?" Paul asked when everyone was settled

Sabrina looked at him surprise at his comment showing in her voice and expression "We don't have to go looking anywhere I just need a map of San Francisco and I can find him."

Looking sheepish Paul muttered "oh right, forgot"

As if she didn't hear him she continued though her tone took went somewhat smug "Which by the way I have, there was one in my room, here look" as she said this she pulled a folded map from her back pocket and spread it on to the bed. Everyone crowded around the bed. Out of her other pocket she pulled a crystal with string attached to it from another pocket and started spinning it around the map. An expectant hush fell over the room as she worked. After a few minutes she'd covered the whole map and nothing happened, sighing she sat back, looking sad.

"I guess he's moving 'cause I can't get a trace on him for a specific location like I could for a general one like earlier" she said trying to sound upbeat, not succeeding.

"So I repeat where do we look first?" Paul said into the silence that followed

Gabriel answered "I suppose the first logical place would be his house it's not far from here" six faces shot to his expressions ranging from anger to fear, only Kaitlyn didn't react as she had thought the same thing but had hoped that someone else would to so she didn't have to suggest it.

"I agree and you know that I'm the last person who wants to go back there seeing as Zetes tried to kill me last time I was there" Kait said her voice only just failing to sound confident. On hearing that little waver Gabriel pulled her closer, she snuggled into him, finding reassurance in his arms.

Lydia looked out at the setting sun and said "Fine tomorrow morning we'll go, it's to late now and we still need dinner, so why don't we go to the restaurant downstairs and sort that out"

At this everyone got up from their places and walked to the elevator talking of brighter happier things.

After a few hours Gabriel and Kaitlyn found themselves in their room alone, full and happy and as promised they continued exactly where they left off and forgot about the world for a few beautifully heated, passionate hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is stupid, Zetes can't have vanished off the face of the earth" Paul groaned as they made their way back up to the hotel room.

"It's been a week and we've been to everyone of the buildings known to belong to Zetes, so where in the heck is he? And why can't I trace him?" Sabrina asked sounding both a little annoyed and a little disappointed. They piled into Kait and Gabriel's room and sat down; the boys in the chairs and the girl on the bed .Anna put a soothing hand on Sabrina's shoulder and replied calmly.

"I know it's disappointing but we know he's still in here in the city as you can still track him to the general area on the larger map, so maybe we missed a building or he's told his staff about us and made sure they wouldn't answer our questions or…"

"Wait!" Gabriel interrupted as he jumped up from his chair sounding excited and started pacing the room "We've been to all Zetes' buildings and we know we didn't miss any, even if we do want to believe that. So he must have brought a house under a different name if only we could… Frost and Jackal Mac! They ran after the crystal broke, what if they are with him maybe if we found them we'd find Zetes" As he finished he stopped pacing and looked at the others, his expression bright and filled with hope at the new lead. The others looked at him with similar expressions. Kait hopped off the bed and ran to Gabriel and through her arms around his neck. When she pulled back Gabriel didn't let go and kept one arm around her waist, she snuggled close both hands on his shoulder, one arm lopped round and her head leaning on her hands.

"Right, Sabrina could you start dousing for Frost and Jackal Mac." Rob asked, authority ringing in his voice.

"Aye, Aye, Captain" Sabrina said as she jumped off the bed, pulled a map of San Francisco and laid it on the bed. As she worked the others sat silently lost in their own thoughts the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature and cars.

About five minutes later Sabrina rose from her place and turned, her face holding no expression, when they all looked up she said.

"I knew I could be helpful" A huge grin broke on her face "Their both at 3066 Fillmore street"

"Their probably living there, there are apartments above the shops" Lewis said glad that he'd lived in San Francisco so that he was able to help.

Gabriel looked at his watch "Guys its midday, how about we go for lunch and then go to this place?"

When they all agreed they piled out for the hotel and went into the nearest _Taco Bell. _It was a typical fast food restaurant plastic seats, grease covered tables and off white walls.

When they had gotten their food they split into two groups and took two booths, Gabriel, Kaitlyn, Rob and Anna on one and Sabrina, Paul, Lewis and Lydia in the other. Gabriel put one arm around Kait's waist and ate with his free hand; across from them Rob was doing the same thing. They ate and talked of happier things enjoying having a relaxing half hour.

When they were everyone got up to leave but as Kait rose, nature started screaming at her. When she whispered the problem to Gabriel he chuckled and pulled the others out to get the car while she ran to the restroom to care of natures call.

As Gabriel pulled up outside the restaurant he expected to find Kait standing outside and when he didn't see her he assumed that she was taking a little longer then usual, but after five minutes and she still had come to the car he started to worry and he called to her through the web.

"_Kait, Where are you?"_ Silence was all that meet his call and he realised he couldn't even feel her presence so he asked Anna to go check the girls restroom while he check outside.

When Anna came back without her, he really panicked realising that she really wasn't there, she was gone. From the car he heard the girls crying while the guys tried to comfort them. At that moment a boy no older then 18 walked round the corner.

He was 6 foot and well muscled with black messy hair, black eyes, pale skin, a prominent and straight nose, thin lips and was wearing white scuffed up sneakers, dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt, which was pulled tight over his well built torso, under a black short sleeved button up shirt which was hanging open. He processed an inner something that made those around scared of him. He walked over to Gabriel and handed him a letter and said with a cockney British accent.

"Read it" and walked off leaving Gabriel staring at his leaving figure, once the guy had rounded the corner he turned his attention to the letter in his hand and tore open the ivory envelope and pulled out the letter and looked to the bottom of the page to find the name of the sender although he had a horrible feeling he knew who it was and when his suspicions were confirmed his heart dropped to the floor and he stared at the name at the bottom of the letter.

Mr Zetes

Sorry I haven't been updating regularly but I've got exams coming up and my teachers have been giving me tons of homework on top of studying. The good thing is they finish at the end of the month so I'll be able to update quicker.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this and reviews it. To lolo14998, Aiko no Kaze, BlackThrneBoysGgirl, BloodyGod, Lelalini, Vero Diaz, Twilight Crazy Fan, and Hearts of Pyjamas Ash x thank you for adding me to either your favourite or alert lists (or both in some cases) you've all given me the motivation to keep writing so again thankyou.

Lastly (promise I won't do this to often) I would like to get up to ten reviews before I next post so please R+R. All you have to do is click the little button below. Please click… Pretty please with a cherry on top. LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriel couldn't remember how he got to back to his hotel room, but when he woke up the next morning with sun streaming through the hotel windows he remembered was why his heart felt like had broken in a million pieces and why even though the sun was shining he felt like a cloud had settled over him and encasing his heart, Kaitlyn was gone and Zetes had her, Zetes, the letter, he shoot up looking for the letter when he realised that he hadn't read the body of it, or if he had he couldn't remember what was in it and all he knew was that, that letter was his starting point and he needed to get her back otherwise his wouldn't be complete. Sparing a brief thought for how horribly soppy he had become he started to swing his legs off the bed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his heart flew to his throat and tears stung his eyes because the hand was too big and was too warm to be the one he really wanted.

Keeping his back to him, sounding defeated he asked "Where is it Rob?"

Hesitantly he replied "It got thrown into the fire in the lobby"

"What? Why? Who? " He growled, swinging round to face him. His grey eyes as hard as stone.

Worry tinted Rob's voice as he replied "You did, you threw it into the fire, saying that it was useless." Gabriel's shoulders slumped with defeat when he realised that he'd thrown away their one lead. "You don't remember?" he asked as Gabriel put his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on his knees.

"No, the last thing I remember is getting the note, letter, whatever outside of the diner." He groaned through his hands.

The shrill ring of the hotel room cut through the silence making both the occupants of the room jump. Assuming that it was Marisol, Gabriel answered it, preparing himself for the hardest conversation that he would have in his life.

Kaitlyn woke lying in a dark room a basement, moonlight soaking in through the safety window, her head throbbing not from a blow but as if pressure was building inside her head. She remembered this feeling only once before, the day that Gabriel nearly gave his life for her, the day she realised that her life had changed forever and the day that started her journey to Gabriel, the day that Zetes put the crystal to Gabriel's head. At the thought of Gabriel tears pricked her eyes and she felt unable to stop them falling down her face and into her hair as she lay in her cage, knowing who had taken her and that what ever the ending her and her friends where not coming out of this the same as before.

When her tears dried up she sat up ignoring the pain in her head and looked around her even though the main light wasn't on, the little moonlight that seeped into the room helped her eyes adjusted enough to distinguish shapes, from her brief and somewhat dark view of the room she could only make out a chair and a table in the corner of the room. _Well at least he worked out less is more, although this may be taking the piss just a little bit? _As she thought this a chuckle escaped her lips and wondered at the silly things running round her head which seemed all too trivial for a predicament such as the one she was in. With no windows and unable to see the door she closed her eyes. _Not that it makes much difference whether their open or closed. _She thought sarcastically and concentrated on the link between her and her friends, trying desperately to get something, anything but getting nothing. She sighed and felt tears slip down her cheeks; wiping them away she felt the pressure in her head build and she tried to use it to get a link like each time she'd been in need before, but it felt like something was keeping it from working. When she gave up opened her eyes and wondered how she didn't see any of this happening, these thoughts scared her a little bit, even though her visions weren't always that helpful they did give her a heads up. Suddenly she felt like her head was going to explode and she gripped her head with her hands and groaned. Her eyelids turned red and she had just enough sense to register that the light had been turned on and that she hadn't heard a door being opened or closed.

Slowly she felt the pain in her head receding and she was able to open to look up from her hands and inspect the room properly. The room was painted a clinical white she almost expected the smell of disinfectant to fill her nose. Her earlier examination of the room proved to be correct a small wooden table and chair sat in the corner of the room, what she hadn't noticed the night before was a cordless phone attached to the wall above the table.

For hours she slipped between wakefulness and sleep and as sun rose and brought with it the day she wondered if Zetes would ever come and face her, as the thought filtered through her mind Zetes was suddenly standing in front of her in the middle of the basement. Shivers ran down her spine at the sight of the old grey haired man stood before her his lips forming a scornful smile. He was a formidable sight standing straight and tall his black tailored suit perfect and he oozed power.

She looked over at the door as if trying to see it swing shut although she knew she wouldn't she felt almost compelled to look. Zetes didn't have psychic power so how did he get to the basement without coming through the door? She felt her forehead cress with confusion and looked back at him for answers.

His horrid, mirthless laugh rent through the room. As he spoke his voice held little warmth. "I suppose I should thank you well your entire little group, you have given me the greatest power I have ever known." He paused as if waiting for a reply but carried on when he was met with a stony silence so he continued. "Well as you can see I didn't die."

"Yeah, what a shame so what did happen, please, please tell me that it was extremely painful cause at least then I can get satisfaction from something" Kait said trying to sound unaffected and only just missing the mark."

Ignoring her comment he carried on "not only didn't you kill but you when the crystal shattered, I absorbed some of it and it gave me numerous powers. Do you want a demonstration I mean I know I gave you a little on earlier but how about another one?" he gave her a malicious smile and before waiting for an answer the pressure in Kaitlyn's head began to grow until she was gasping for breath as and she had to hold her head as it felt as if it was about to explode, she felt tears run down her face and she couldn't hold back the scream that came from her lips. When the pained lessened she looked back to Zetes gasping for breath and wiping away the lingering tears. She felt weak, tired so she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

"And that my dear is the tip of the iceberg"

Keeping her eyes closed she tiredly asked "what do you want?"

His eyes turned to stone and his voice held no mercy as he explained "I want you and your little friends gone, out of my hair, so I've come up with a little plan. As you seem to be the one who holds them together I'm going to kill you in front of them, it will destroy your _boyfriend_ and the rest of them will leave well alone their not strong enough to keep together without you"

"Your wrong, they are. And if you've taken me how are you going to kill me in _front_ of the rest of them?" she said, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Firstly you may like to think so but without you they'll fall to pieces…"

"Gee thanks for the ego boost but Gabriel will keep them together even if I'm gone" her voice strong and full of love when talking of Gabriel as she sat up.

"No he won't, he'll break when you die, probably kill himself. You don't seem to realise how much he's come to rely on you" She opened her mouth to speck but he rushed on "and to you second point I'm going call you lover boy in a minute and tell him get all of you posse to meet me at Mountain Lake Park tonight at midnight to which I'll take you and then I'll end the threat against me once and for all"

He turned away from her and reached for the phone, dialled a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. When they did he didn't say hello just.

"Meet me at Mountain Lake Park by the swing set opposite the lake" he paused waiting for confirmation. She tried to get up but her legs felt like jelly and she slumped against the wall again.

When he spoke again his voice was tense angry obviously not liking what had been said "She's here and if you want to see her again I suggest you agree" another pause.

With a hint of satisfaction he said goodbye as if he hadn't just, for all intense purposes, signed her death warrant.

Before she had a chance to say anything he whipped around and she felt the now familiar pressure build up in her head and as she blacked out the last thing she saw was Zetes disappear from the room.

Gabriel put down the receiver, anger coursing through his veins as he got up from the bed and walked through the connecting door (Rob following closely behind went straight to Anna once he'd cleared the door) and was confronted by 6 six worried face.

In a tight voice he said "Midnight, Mountain Lake Park, Swing set" before he turned back the way he came, locking the door behind him and went and sat on his bed, starring out the window willing the sun to set.

**Again sorry for the wait mayor writers block. I'll try to be better but can't grantee. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Miki. X**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the rain grew darker Gabriel watched the stars and the moon slowly light up the sky. All day he'd sat in his room trying to come up with a plan that would save Kaitlyn, but he kept coming up blank. He knew he should've gone and talked to the others but he wasn't sure if he could keep calm, he'd already lost it and he didn't feel the need to repeat it any time soon, so he locked himself and put up the 'steel' barriers that he'd used when he'd first got himself linked to four other people. Due to this he had complete privacy while he thought, he knew the others were worried about him and shutting himself out wouldn't help them with that but at that moment he could've cared less.

By the time Lewis knocked on the door to let him know it was time to leave he was no closer to a plan but one thing was certain of one thing; Zetes would not survive the night. He joined up with everyone in the hall he listened to their roughly formed plan as they got in the elevator, when the doors opened they walked through the lobby, into the parking lot and climbed into van, his head was ticking over what they had come up with and as they drove they refined it so that Gabriel felt a flicker of hope in his chest and only hoped that it would work. He just couldn't lose her.

When Kaitlyn woke up, Zetes was kneeling over her; a menacing smile stretched his lips which sent shivers down her spine. She looked away from the man in front of her to see where he'd taken her. She was laying the back of a van in the corner nearest the door, one which was without windows, the cab blocked by a partition; however a lamp stood in between Kait and Zetes which shed light into the van.

She tried to sit up and reach for the door but a now familiar pain shot through her head and she slumped back to the floor, which cause Zetes' smile to not only get bigger but also creepier. He slowly lent forward and whispered.

"Are you ready to die my dear?"

Fear crashed through her and she had to swallow the sudden lump throat, her eyes grew wide. The although it appeared to be fear of dying it in fact was only a little part of her fear, her biggest fear was the consequence, the thought of never getting to see Gabriel, never getting to hold him, never getting to make love to him and most tortuously never getting a future with him. A tear leaked from the corner of eye as she thought of the future they would never have.

Suddenly Zetes leaned away from her and opened the doors by her head and climbed out. He stretched, popped his joints and then slowly turned back to Kait. Smiling the same fear inspiring smile as before he grabbed the top of her arm up and out of the van, ignoring her groan as pain once again shot through her head. As soon as her feet he was leading her through the park. Due to her building fear and the increased pain in her head Kait didn't register her surroundings. What some time later she felt the grass turn to sand and the grip around her arm lessen as the made the last few steps to the swing set at which he released her completely and she fell to the ground at the base of the swing set cradling her head and wishing the pain away. Tear spilled from the corner of her eyes when the pain only increased. After releasing her he walked the few steps to the nearest swing and sat facing a set of stairs that lead to the park.

What seemed a lifetime later a far more welcome buzzing announced itself in the back of her mind. They were on their way. Two emotions filled her heart; the first was overwhelming joy, she was going to see her family again. The second was a heartbreaking sorrow as she knew that soon she would lose them forever. She was glad that they were still to far away to actually communicate as she knew her pain and mixed emotions would have caused them more panic but she felt their presence like a beacon of light.

As she focused on her family's slowly growing presence in her, the pain in her head lessened and she was able to take in her surroundings, the moon shone big and bright in the sky, the stars like diamonds in the black inkiness that was the sky. She didn't wish that she'd spent more time admiring its beauty as she knew it would have never looked as it did then. Her life although not exactly had been happy especially those last few months so she couldn't find it in her to regret anything not even agreeing to the institute that had caused so much trouble as it had brought her Gabriel and her family. The only thing that she wished she had was more time with Gabriel.

A chuckle escaped her lips at the absurdity of the situation, she was at the wrath of a raving psycho, with a death sentence hanging over her and she was laying there reflecting on her life and what she wished she'd had before she died, and on the beauty of nature, she felt like a lousy corny characters for a book when they waited to die. When she looked over to Zetes on the swing his glaze switching between the two sets of stairs in front of them, she wondered why they come a different way when they were so close to their goal. As if hearing her thoughts he answered her unspoken question without looking at her.

"I felt like admiring the park and it caused you more pain so it was worth dragging you" he spoke as if answering a question on what coffee we wanted, bored and uninterested. Turning from him she saw the park play equipment and the fence of tree surrounding the park although all detail was lost in the dark.

She was brought out of her limited exploration of the park by the sound of a familiar voice calling through her head, Gabriel.

"Kait, love, are you alright?"

A sob escaped her at the sound of his familiar, loving voice but before she could send a coherent thought a figure approached the set of stairs on the left, and started to descend the stairs. The first black figure was quickly followed by six others. They stopped in a line a few feet away from Zetes and Kaitlyn. When she saw Gabriel look at her worry etched into every cell she gave him a small smile but put up the shield in her mind as best she could with the combined effort of blocking the pain from her head.

Gabriel felt some of her fear before she managed to block herself from them and his chest constricted as he turned to Zetes.

"What the hell do you want" he growled

Zetes sneered "I think that's obvious. I want you lot out of my hair. After tonight you will be and I'll be able to life my life without interruptions from you lot"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, his voice like steel as asked "How exactly do you think you're going to do that" his voice turned almost mocking "Kill us all?"

Zetes' eyes shone as he answered "No, I have a much better plan" and he started to laugh.

Before anyone could ask Kaitlyn screamed as pain shot through her skull like a thousand knifes. In her last moment she pulled her last once of strength and sent her love to Gabriel "I'll always love you". A second later her eyes closed as she took her dying breath.

Gabriel was in shock. Kaitlyn was dead, the web had broken, the web that had saved them, annoyed them, left them without privacy had brought them all together was gone, their minds were their own. Gabriel was shocked to realise that he felt lonely, he'd come to like the connection that he had with them.

Anger tore through him as he looked way from Kait's still body to Anna who had tears running down her cheeks, he nodded to her and she went very still. A few seconds later dozens of birds shot from the trees and descended upon the unsuspecting Zetes. He cursed as they pecked at his face and hands. Distracted by the swarm of birds he didn't see Lewis and Paul rush forward, tackle him and pin him to the floor Paul taking his arms while Lewis took his legs. As the bird left his face he tried to through the boys off him.

Lydia glared at her father and as he made eye contact he went still, his eyes flitting from the boys holding him to his shocked looking daughter, were full of anger.

Gabriel rushed forward, knelt beside his immobile form and reluctantly put his hand over his third eye and used his power for the first time since he'd lost his vampire like tendencies. He kept going until the form before and cessed to breath and his lips had turned blue.

He turned to Kait's body and saw Rob kneeling by her head trying to save her, sweat was trickling down his face from the effort. Gabriel walked over to him and moved his hands. When he looked up surprised Gabriel shock his head and pointed to his sobbing girlfriend who along with the other two girls had broken down the minute Gabriel had started kill their enemy, while Paul comforted Sabrina and Lewis held Lydia, Anna was left sobbing a few feet from them. Rob nodded and went over and embraced her while she continued to sob on his shoulder.

He bent down beside Kaitlyn, cradled her face between his hands and touched his lips to hers, wishing that he could reverse his gift, that he could save her. Tears were streaming down his face when he released her lips and pulled away just enough to look at her face. What he saw, gave him the biggest shock of his life, Kait's beautiful, unique smoky blue, dark rimmed eyes that looked tired but sparkled with life.

"See I told you that you'd be able to control your gift if you tried to, I didn't expect you to reverse it and help me though that was a definite bonus" she said softly as she wiped away his tears.

He laughed and he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her with a passion that left them both wanting. As he pulled away he saw confusion cloud her eyes and he quickly asked.

"What's wrong?"

"The web is gone?" she stated although her tone made it sound like a question.

"Oh yeah, when you _died _it broke" he answered his voice caught when he mentioned her death.

She pulled him close in comfort and said. "Well I'll just have to say what I wanted to think"

He looked at her expectantly when she paused. Her eyes darkened and her voice husky whispered.

"I love you and we'll continue that later when where not surrounded by our stunned friends" His eyes darkened, a sexy grin graced his lips and he nodded.

His lips touched hers for a chaste kiss before he pulled her up with him. He released one hand but kept a tight grip on her left as if he was scared she would disappear. She squeezed his hand in reassurance and they turned to their friends.

They starred in disbelief for long moment before they all converged on her hugging, laughing and smiling. Gabriel tried to get their attention, but ended up shouting over the cacophony of noise.

"As happy as I am that she safe and well, alive" he pulled her closer "we should probably get back to the hotel and get some sleep"

They all turned to the stairs and start across the sand and up the stairs, nodding and agreeing that they were tired. Lewis leaned to Rob and whispered.

"Sleep, yeah, like that'll be happening in their room tonight" Rob laughed and nodded as he slung his arm around Anna as they continued up the steps.

Half way up the stairs Gabriel stopped and looked back at the body in the park. When everyone else stopped they looked at him questioningly and Kait squeezed his hand.

He turned back to them and asked "What are we going to about him?" he point to the park below them "We can't leave him here the police will get involved."

Before anyone could answer Tasmin, Jacob and a few other fellowship members appeared at the top of the stairs and they made their way down to them. Tasmin answered Gabriel's question when she got within hearing distance.

"We will take care of him do, not worry. You should go back to your hotel and rest. I hope you'll come back to us soon" when she finished she looked at them expectantly.

Gabriel and Kaitlyn looked to the others when Rob, Anna, Lewis and Lydia nodded they turned back and said.

"Yes of course, once we've dropped off Sabrina and Paul at Marisol's" He turned to them silently asking if that was what they wanted, when they nodded he turned back to Tasmin and continued "we'll start our journey to you" she smiled and went down the steps to them so she could embrace them all. When she reaches Kaitlyn she said.

"I'm so relived that you're okay" Kait pulled tighter before they broke apart.

She then started to led the others down the steps when she turned back to face Lydia with a smile gracing her features.

"I knew you find you talent soon enough, congratulations" and she continued to the bottom of the stairs and led them to the body. When they turned to go back up the stairs they saw that Jacob hadn't followed. He looked down at his hands as he started to speak.

"Hey thanks and sorry for how I acted before you left" he sounded sincere and he looked at them when he finished.

Gabriel smiled at him and said "No hard feelings, you were worried for you family, it's forgotten" He smiled back, shock Gabriel's hand and headed down to help the others.

Gabriel and Kait lead the way to the van, his arm around her the whole time.

When they got into the van Lewis and Paul thanked Lydia for her help and she blushed, waving away their thanks admitting that it was a fluke. The drive back was one of joy with laughter and jokes.

Once they'd made it thorough to the hotel and to their floor Rob and Anna suggested a celebratory party in their room all agreed except Kait and Gabriel.

Kait looked through her lashes at Gabriel and she slung her arms around his neck as she said.

"Erm, guys I am tired so I'm just gonna go to bed"

Gabriel quickly agreed and they rushed to their room and closed their door on their friend's smartass remarks. As soon as they closed the door they were in each others and kissing with a passion only rivalled by that of people deprived of water. They starting their morning tangled together showing how much they loved each other in the most physical way possible.

Afterwards they laid in each others arms, soaking in each other presence. Just before they fell asleep Gabriel whispered, his voice tight with emotion.

"Never scare me like that again" she lightly touched her lips to his and snuggled into the hard plains of his chest before answering.

"Never again I promise" and they feel asleep in each others arms and dreamt about what their life together.

**Well that's it the end. Thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, added this story to alerts and favourites, added me as a favourite author and stayed with this even though the chapter came slowly.**

**I may make a sequel in the future I haven't decided. If I do I promise the title will be more imaginative then this one.**

**Anywho, thanks again. **

**Miki**


End file.
